A Kiss to Remember
by DemonicSpirit
Summary: Inuyasha discovers that Kagome had kissed Hojo and Inuyasha still has feelings for Kagome and decides to go to high school to stop Kagome from seeing Hojo instead much more problems will be happening to Inuyasha. Much better than Summary R&R please read


A Kiss To Remember 

Summary: Inuyasha discovers that Kagome had kissed Hojo and Inuyasha still has feelings for Kagome and decides to go to high school to stop Kagome from seeing Hojo instead much more problems will be happening to Inuyasha. Much better the Summary R&R please read first fanfic!  
Chapter One

The Wind blowing the trees, leaves scattered, all peaceful until... 'Sit boy!' Kagome shouted in anger. Inuyasha crashed towards the ground. 'What the hell was that for?' replied Inuyasha in angry tone.

'For trying to seal the well!' said Kagome as she dashed to the well and cried 'Inuyasha goodbye, also don't follow me or else..''Wait...Kagome..' Inuyasha utter the words. But Kagome had already left.

Inuyasha was furious and returned to the campsite. 'Where Kagome, Inuyasha?' Miroku asked Inuyasha politely. 'Kagome went back to her time for a test' grumbled Inuyasha. 'But Inuyasha, Kagome told me that she was going on date with a guy name Hojo.' Sango told Inuyasha. 'What, first of all who's Hojo and what's a date!' Inuyasha said in jealous tone of voice. Sango smirked.

'He's jealous' thought Sango and started the laugh. 'What are laughing about and answer my question' Inuyasha replied to her laughter in angry voice. 'Oh nothing' Sango said still laughing slightly.

'Also a date is when a guy who likes a girl and asks the girl to go a restaurant, a movie or someplace romantic with him.' explained Sango. Inuyasha growled and snapped 'I m going to get Kagome and that basterd is gonna pay if he lays a hand on Kagome' and rise suddenly and swiftly got to the well.

Inuyasha moved fast and each foot stepping on ground at any given moment and headed towards the shrine. Mrs.Higurashi was outside sweeping the floor and saw Inuyasha running towards her and she stated that Kagome had went to Bankasu, a restaurant downtown.

Inuyasha move instantly and running swiftly to his destination, once he was in commercial center of the city, he got Kagome's scent he jumped from car to car and picking up speed along the way until he reached Bankasu.

He peeked through the glass window to see that Hojo was approaching closer to Kagome. Soon they lips brushed lightly against each other,  
Inuyasha eyes widen, Inuyasha stunned and hurt. 'Kagome...' cried Inuyasha softly. 'Kagome, You betrayed me, I dumped Kikyo and you knew about it and now you kissed that man and your fucken bitch'  
screamed Inuyasha.'

Kagome turned back to see that Inuyasha witness the whole thing. Inuyasha swiftly ran to the well with tears drawing out of his eyes. Inuyasha only cried once when he thought Kagome was dead. Kagome sadly cried 'Inuyasha, come back!'. Kagome ran as fast as she could towards Inuyasha, but it was to late Inuyasha had already reached the well.

Inuyasha cried silently and said to himself 'Kagome..Why did you betray me, just like how Kikyo betrayed me.' Inuyasha still had feelings for Kagome and he decided to go to that so called High school she went to, to stop Kagome from seeing Hojo. Inuyasha decided to speak to Kaede to ask her how to change his ears to human ears.

When he arrived, he walked into the hut. 'Old hag do you got a potion to transform my dog ears to humans ears!' Inuyasha uttered loudly. 'Why ye must need the potion of demon to human' Kaede silently said to Inuyasha. 'I m going to join Kagome School and I must look human to attend there' Kaede didn't bother asking why and quickly began to work and told Inuyasha to fetch some ingredient for the potion.

Soon Kaede was finish and she told Inuyasha to drink the potion, the liquid was purple and had small bits of white pellets above the liquid the stench was horrible, Inuyasha instantly devoured it in a single gulp. The cute silver triangular cat like dog ears vanished and soon human ears started to grow from the side of his head.

Inuyasha still had his demon hearing but the appearance just changed.'Ye must come back to me for the potion to return to your normal state.' Kaede explained to Inuyasha.'Feh' Inuyasha instantly took off to the modern era.

He wondered what would he wear, people in the modern day wore strange clothing and thought who to ask. He decided to talk to Souta.

He rise above the ground and dashed into Souta's room. Souta who was playing video games and also shocked that Inuyasha flew into his room. 'Inuyasha!' exclaimed a excited Souta.  
'Hey Souta!' Inuyasha snapped back.

'I guess I know why your in bad mood, Kagome told us about the kiss with Hojo, I don't like that guy much, to naive and also what brings you here?' Souta uttered quickly. 'Well I m here to ask you few question about what do people wear in the modern day and how do I get these clothing?' Inuyasha questioned Souta. 'Wait here I ll get those fashion magazine my sister has.' Souta said while running to Kagome room and getting magazines and returning his room. 'Well look at these fashion for guys.' Souta said in disgusts.

'Strange clothing' Inuyasha said still amazed how people in modern day wore strange clothing such as these. 'Um.. to get the clothing you gotta make cash I think I can use some of my allowance to help you there!' Souta exclaimed.

'Thanks Souta your great help' Inuyasha whispered. Souta was proud that he could help his hero someway. Inuyasha spent the night in Souta room and they woke up bright and early so Kagome wouldn't notice them. Souta went to his piggy bank with a hammer. 'Sorry Mr.Piggy.' Souta sadly said and took the hammer and smashed it and got about 100 000 yen. 'Wow I never knew I had this much.' Souta whispered and quickly got onto Inuyasha back and they took off the mall.

(A/N If you want the story to continue R&R no flames please and I thank you all the people that R&R nice reviews.)


End file.
